Commercial lighting and personal electronics such as cellular phones are fueling the rapid market growth in the LED (light emitting diode) and laser industry. Companies are now faced with the challenge of creating more effective manufacturing techniques that have a tighter control of properties and yield better quality devices.
It is known that the luminescent efficiency of visible and near-UV wavelength InGaN/GaN LEDs depends on the distribution of Indium (In) within the LED active region, which includes multiple quantum wells (MQW) and/or quantum dots. Conventional manufacturing processes, however, have poor control over the amount of In-clustering that takes place and the uniformity of the In-clusters in the MQW active region
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide light emitting devices and methods for their manufacturing having better control of the In-clustering process.